The Little Flower
by spongebox1
Summary: My version of Mulan, which invloves more Mulan and Shang romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfic so please give me tips as to how I can improve :P**

Disclaimer I don't own Mulan or any of the characters

Prologue

Fa Zhou was arranged to be married to Ti Li, a neighbor's daughter, when he turned twenty. The first time they saw each other it was love at first sight. Their marriage was a happy one and within a year Fa Li found out that she was pregnant with twins. Her pregnancy was filled with complications. Things only got worse when Fa Zhou was sent away to join the army. Fa Li went into labor a week early and even though the midwife did everything she could Fa Li lost her son. The baby girl lived was named her Mulan or Wood Orchid. The son who they named Kong, or Hollow, was buried the next day. a Zhou was still grieving his son when he was called back to the army. Fa Zhou had a mission to complete: find the General's son.

"Fa Zhou are you sure your up to it," asked the nervous General Li.

"Yes, General, I am," Fa Zhou turned and left. A few days later, Fa Zhou found the little boy hiding uder a rock. The boy was very dirty, and he seemed frightened. Fa Zhou coaxed the little boy out, and returned him to the General. Fa Zhou then returned home into his waiting wife's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own Mulan or the other characters in the movie, Disney does.

Chapter 1

The Matchmaker said is a disdained voice, "This is what you give me to work with, a girl with twigs in her hair and who isn't properly dressed. Fa Li, I'm sorry to say that your daughter with never be a lady. I bet she couldn't even be a perfect bride! She doesn't even know how to pour tea without spilling it and she speaks without permission!"

"But surely Matchmaker is there anyone whom you can arrange for my daughter to marry," Fa Li asked. The Matchmaker shook her head. Fa Li left and went to her daughter, who was waiting in the corner, and said, "You have disgraced us in one of the worse ways possible. Now no one will marry you. Are you happy now?"

Mulan waited until she arrived home before she ran to the lake next the forest was the borderline of the Fa property. She looked at her reflection trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Sure, she wasn't the prettiest of the village girls, but does beauty is all that matters? Is that what husbands want, someone who won't even speak to you unless give permission, someone who was bred to be a perfect wife? Mulan sighed softly and started to sing, "Look at me I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. Can it be I'm not meant to play this part? Now i see that if i were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart. Who is that girl I see staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection someone i don't know? Somehow i cannot hide who i am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show who i am inside, when will my reflection show who i am inside?"

Captain Shang was going to deliver the notices to the family of a nearby village to recruit more warriors. He noticed that there was a lake past the forest and he led his horse there to drink. He began to walk around the lake when he heard a voice that made him stop and take cover. Shang asked himself, "Who is that girl singing and why does she seem so sad." He longed to take the girl into his arms and comfort her. Shang edged closer to get a better view of the girl but he accidently went to close to the edge of the forest and was spotted. The girl turned and ran.

"How could I have been so careless," thought Mulan, "he better not show up here or else I will kick his butt." She hurried to her room and changed her clothes for she knew her father would want to speak with her about what had happened with the Matchmaker today. There was a knock on the door and a servant came in. He bowed to her and said, "Fa Mulan, your father wishes to see you now."

"Oh what fun," Mulan muttered to herself. She went to her father's favorite orchid tree and found him sitting on the bench. Mulan looked a her father, he seemed as if he grew older in the short moments that he had heard the news.

"My daughter you failed the Matchmaker's test and dishonored the Fa family name." "I know father and I'm s-"Fa Zhou interrupted Mulan and said, "It's not your fault my Little Flower. It is mine. I have given you too much freedom and I'm sorry to say but that will have to change." Mulan wasn't happy about but she agreed with her father. Fa Zhou said one more thing before he left Mulan to her thoughts, "You mother is not ashamed of you, she just wants you to be an exact mirror of who she was when she was growing up," and he turned and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Emma I appreciate you review :P **

**Mushu will be in this story, but not as a dragon. Sorry, trying to make it as real as possible. :(**

Disclaimer I don't own Mulan or the other characters in the movie, Disney does.

Chapter 2

Shang ordered the village guards to sound the drums. Everyone came rushing out to hear the news. "The Huns have invaded China. By order of the Emperor, one man for every family must serve in the Imperial army. Step forward to accept your notices." Shang looked around the village and thought, "None of these people are in shape to even train. This is going to be more work than I thought." As people came and got their notices, he noticed a familiar face. "Great Fa Zhou, do you remember me?"

"Well of course Captain Shang, it's not every day that I save a General's son," Fa Zhou replied.

"Captain Shang, please my father shouldn't have to serve. Please sir, my father has already done his duty," a voice cried out. He then saw a girl running toward them. "I know that girl," Shang thought to himself, "that's the girl from the lake. She wasn't the prettiest of girls that he had seen, but she had a way of carrying herself that made up for it. Her eyes was a golden brown and she was atleast 5'7. Something is different about her, but what?"

Mulan ran toward her father, not caring if she dishonored the Fa family name by speaking out loud without permission. "Sir, please, if he goes he won't come back."

One of the guards spoke up and said, "It is his duty to go. Maybe you should learn yours."

"Mulan, you dishonored me once again, go inside, now. Captain Shang, I would be glad to join your troops," Fa Zhou said," "I will see you tomorrow at the Wu Zong camp."

Mulan turned and ran to the large Stone Dragon in her yard. She heard someone approach and looked up. "How do you always show up whenever I need you," Mulan asked.

Her best friend, Mushu, said in reply, "I saw what happened and figured you needed someone to talk to. Mulan, don't worry about your father. He's a great soldier."

"Don't you think I know that? He is the one who taught me how to fight, who saved that no good Captain Shang. But he's not as healthy as he was back then, and he didn't have the wound in his leg." Mulan saw that Mushu had a notice, "Please say that you're not going to."

"I have to Mulan, it's my duty as a son, I have to go pack. I'll write," Mushu said hurriedly and left.

Mulan yelled at him, "Traitor!" She watched him run out the gate. Feeling tried she went inside, hearing a thud she ran to her father's room. She looked in and saw her father's sword out and him lying on the floor, withering in pain. That's when Mulan made her decision. She waited until everyone was asleep and went and stole her father's armor. She went to saddle Khan, when she saw her grandma. Her grandma was a short woman but she was very wise.

"Turn around, let me cut your hair. With that much hair there's no way you'll fit as a guy."

"Why are you helping me? You should be running to tell my father about what I'm doing," Mulan said

"I don't want my son to die. You have a chance at surviving, he doesn't," Grandma said while she was cutting Mulan's hair, "There, now hurry up and go before you get caught." Mulan mounted Khan, and rode into the night.

Shang couldn't get Fa Zhou's daughter out of his mind. She was unlike all the girls he met, she wasn't afraid to speak out of turn. "What did she do to dishonor Fa Zhou the first time," he contemplated, "after the war, I plan to find out." He looked up and saw he arrived at the camp. Shang saw the people he would have to train.

His father rode up next to him and said, "Good luck Captain, you have one pitiful lot to train," the General left.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence Father," Shang muttered to himself. "Soldiers, new recruits are coming in tomorrow, so you can rest today," he yelled. All around camp, the soldiers where proclaiming, "Pretty boy has a heart." "They really get on my nerves," Shang thought as he entered his tent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Starzinmieyez: Thanks for the review. I'm just going to edit the prologue, and chapters 1 and 2 a little bit, but I will defiantly be adding more detail and description. Thanks for the help. :P**

**Kool Broadway Reader: Again I will defiantly be adding more detail and description, and I'm going to try to improve on the grammar. **

**Thanks for the help everybody. :P **

**Also for all Mulan fans, Cameron Dokey wrote a retelling of Mulan called Wild Orchid, I like it so maybe you will to? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan or any of the characters, Disney does. **

Chapter 3

The night was ending and Mulan thought it would be best if Khan rested awhile before they arrived to Wu Zong camp. She found a place that was hidden, and she used it to practice her "voice". "Hi guys," Mulan said in a high-pitched voice. No that won't do, thought Mulan, maybe I'll copy Mushu's voice a little bit. "Hey guys, how's it going," Mulan asked Khan in a deep but not too deep voice, Khan gave a snort of approval. Mulan started to work on her walk, talk, and other necessities that she felt she needed to improve on before she went to Wu Zong. When she arrived at Wu Zong, she realized that she was late. All the other soldiers stared at her as she passed through; making her wish that she hadn't left so late from clearing in the forest.

"What is your name soldier," asked the most handsome man Mulan has ever seen. His eyes were a deep dark brown that made Mulan want to tell him everything. He was about 5'11 and a strong build. "What is your name soldier," he yelled at Mulan.

"Oh, um, my name is..um…it's…it's a boy's name….umm Fa Kong," Mulan stammered.

"Fa Kong… Fa Zhou doesn't have a son," Shang said in reply.

"He's his nephew," Mushu said as he approached them. Along with Mushu were three guys, the first was tall and lanky, the second was shorted than the other two but he looked tougher, and the third looked as if eating food was his hobby.

"Ah, Mushu, do you know this…boy," Shang asked.

Mushu replied saying, "Kong and I grew up together, he has learned a lot from Fa Zhou. I think he can prove his worth."

"Alright then," Shang said confusedly, "in 5 minutes line up we have work to be done." He turned and went into his tent.

Mulan started to watch Shang leave but she was interrupted by Mushu when he said, "Come meet Yao, Ling, and Chien Po." Mulan joined Mushu and thought, "Okay, so the tall lanky one is Ling. The short tough one i Yao. Chien Po is the one that loves food. Hmm..this is going to be a long day." After she was introduced to them, Mulan was rushed inside of Mushu's tent. "What were you thinking Mulan? Do you not think at all before you acted? And what will your father say to me when he finds out that I saw you and didn't send you right back home?" Mushu exclaimed furiously. Mulan looked at her best friend. He looked concerned for her but she didn't need people to look out for her. She needed for him to be concerned for himself because she didn't want to be the reason for his death.

"My father can't fight, you know that. Maybe you should be concerned for your own self. And don't try to convince to leave because it won't work," Mulan started to exit the tent, "By the way, my name is Kong," and went that she left.

Shang wasn't so sure that Kong was telling the truth. "Something seems very off about that guy," Shang thought to himself but before he could think more on the subject, Chi Fu came bursting in. Chi Fu was the most annoying man you will ever meet, but he was true to his name. Chi Fu name means 'to bully', the one thing that he was good at. "What do you want Chi Fu," asked Shang.

"I'm just sending my latest report to your father. Shall I read it to you? I'm going to anyway, it goes like this: General Li, Your son's performance is terrible. He is not training the troops and he is allowing them to misbehave. He should be demoted immediately. The consequences will be terrible if he fails. Emperor's advisor, Chi Fu. Do you like it, Captain Li," Chi Fu said in a smug voice.

"Of course, Chi Fu, you are so right," Shang said knowing that he couldn't argue with Chi Fu because he would never hear the end of it. Shang longed to wring the swramy man's neck but knowing he couldn't, he just walked out his tent. He surveyed his camp, Wu Zong. Wu Zong consisted for twelve acres, the soldiers camped on the first acre, and the rest of the acres were used for practicing shooting arrows, swordsmanship, and martial arts. In the center of the camp was a pole of 30 feet with an arrow on top. Shang yelled for the soldiers to get in line. Then he yelled out, "Let's get down to business if we are to defeat the Huns. Time is racing toward us till the Huns arrive and you're the saddest bunch I ever met of you. You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot who doesn't have a clue. If you heed my every order, you might survive. You're unsuited for the rage of war, but you can bet before we're through that I'll make a man out of you."

"Aw pretty boy, that's such a wonderful speech. Now, can you train us or are we training ourselves," asked Yao.

Shang got up into Yao's face, "Retrieve the arrow, if you fail, you will have cleanup duty for a week." Yao didn't even make it half way before he fell. Some of the soldiers volunteered to try, and all of them fail...except Kong. "Fa Zhou taught you well," Shang told Kong, "but that doesn't mean you will be able to slack off."

"Yes, sir," Kong said.

Back in the Fa Zhou household, there was a commotion when Fa Zhou's mother finally came clean about where Mulan was. "I helped her leave. I didn't awake you when she left," his mother said. "I only did it because I love you my son. She has a chance of surviving, my son, you don't."

"But Mother, she is a girl; if she is found out she will be put to death for treason," Fa Zhou said, "now I may never see my little flower again. And to think the last thing I said to her was that she dishonored me."

"Let Mulan worry about if she gets caught. It will do no good if you die out of worriedness. Beside, Mulan knows that you are proud of her. Go to sleep my son, because I know I am," she said as she walked out the room.

Fa Zhou crossed the family room and looked out the window, "Be safe Mulan, and may our ancestors watch over you," he thought to himself.

**Better? Let me know :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Starzinmieyez: Thanks for helping me :P**

**Yingyanggirl: Thanks :) **

**Mulan Shang Forever: Thanks you have helped because at first I really didn't know of good examples of details but now I do. Thanks for the tips :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan or the other characters, Disney does.**

Chapter 4

"Never be in a position where there is no get away room. Don't get distracted, one distraction can cost you your life," Shang shouted at the soldiers as they were training. He was surprised by what he saw, his men who started out as a pathetic lot became into people who might have a chance defeating the Huns. The only thing that disappointed him was that his father wasn't here to see the transformation. When the sun rose to its fullest, Shang called out, "Go eat lunch but be ready for when I call." The men dispersed but Kong stayed and started to shoot arrows upon the surprisingly life-like targets. The targets themselves were painted to look like Huns, every detail was precise. The Huns big, thick bodies, their eyes full of greed, down to the littlest detail, it was an exact copy. Shang didn't approve of the targets, but he didn't know why. After watching Kong for a while, he saw that Kong was having trouble landing the arrow into the targets. "It is not the air that gives the arrow its ability to fly. The air is mischievous and quick, ready to send the arrow's flight off course. Remember that and even the worst archer can't mess up the simplest of targets," Shang said as he came up behind Kong. Apparently he surprised Kong, who in returned, knocked him to the holding an arrow to his throat. "Kong, get off of me," Shang said to the alarmed Kong. Kong realized who he was lying on top of and quickly got off.

"Sorry, sir," Kong mumbled, to embarrassed to say anymore. Shang noticed that Kong was blushing.

"Maybe we should take a break," Shang said and Kong quickly agreed. Shang was nervous as to how Kong would react to him asking about his cousin. "Well, here goes nothing," Shang thought. "Kong, may I have a word with you," he asked when he finally got the nerve to. Kong put his bow on the ground and came closer to him. Shang studied Kong while he moved over to him something seem familiar about him. Shang asked, "Do you know Fa Zhou's daughter?"

Kong confusedly replied, "Yes sir, she is my cousin. Why do you want to know?"

"I saw her the day I went to go deliver the notices, she was singing by the lake next to the forest. She was unlike the girls I have ever met, why is that," inquired Shang.

Kong said in reply, "I'm sorry Captain Shang I can't tell you." Kong got up, and left. Shang stood up and grabbed the bow and arrow that Kong had left. He loved feeling the bowstring against his fingers, the way he had the power to hold the string back, and the way that he had the power whether to directly release it or the ability to wait for the right movement. He aimed it at the target and released the extended string, watching the arrow fly true. It went through the target's neck; Shang turned and ordered the soldiers to get back to training.

Mulan could still feel her cheeks burning from when she laid on top of Shang and when Shang asked her about herself, she almost told him what he wanted to her. She longed to tell him everything but mostly about how she felt that he was the one person who would listen and not judge quickly. She knew that she could tell Mushu everything but he judges to quickly and it makes her feel worse. Mulan joined the soldiers when Shang called for them to get back in line. They were practicing martial arts which was the one thing that she was good at thanks to Fa Zhou. She heard a voice in front of her but she was too deep in thought to grasp what the person was saying.

"Kong, this is your Captain speaking, over. Do you read me over?"

"What the h—oh, what I'm sorry Captain. What are we supposed to be doing?"

Mulan watch Shang shake his head in mock disgust, "You were supposed to pick a partner but since everyone is taken I am going to be your partner. Let's see want Fa Zhou taught you," and with that he lunged at her. Mulan quickly dodged him and turn to face Shang. She decided to taunt him.

"What's the matter; did Chi Fu teach you how to fight?" Shang tried to punch her but Mulan ducked and swung her foot out which connected with his leg, making fall to the ground. "I win," Mulan gloated happily, "Do you want to try again?" She was answered with Shang throwing himself on top of her. Mulan got distracted by the nearness of him but she knew that she couldn't let him win. She managed to escape and they continued to fight. Shang got sidetracked when he saw that the other men had come to watch. Mulan used this to her advantage and landed a kick to his jaw. He landed on the ground looking surprised. He rubbed his jaw and stared at her in wonder.

"Fa Zhou taught you well. And to answer your question from earlier, Chi Fu didn't teach me," Shang said directly to Mulan, to the others he said, "Training is done for today, we will pick up tomorrow," then he turned and left. Mulan didn't watch him leave this time, knowing that too many people were around. Mulan decided to write to her father, she needed to know that he forgave her, and so she headed toward her own tent. Her tent was next to Mushu's and she could see that he was inside. She decided that after she was done, Mulan was going to see her best friend. When Mulan was done writing the letter to her father, she went to one of the messengers and said, "Deliver this to Fa Zhou." The messenger bowed and left. Mulan was anxious about going to see Mushu, "Well here goes nothing as she walked into his tent.

"If you die, I'm never going to forgive you, or myself," Mushu said when he saw Mulan walk in. He had been trying to figure out how he could get Mulan home before the Huns arrived. Mushu was concerned about his best friend, who he was always there for. He couldn't even think about a life without Mulan in it.

"Mushu, the same goes to you. You may not approve of me being here, but I am. My heart may wish you safe at home, Mulan, but the heart is not always granted what it desires." Mushu noticed that Mulan wasn't telling him something.

"Baby girl, what are you hiding from me?" Mulan looked shocked that he knew that she was hiding something. "I have known you for years Mulan, we grew up together, remember? And you were never really good at hiding things from me, but I never hid things from you."

"I'm just confused about how I feel about Shang, everything I see him I get nervous, my heart starts to beat faster, and I get butterflies in my stomach. Do you know what it means?" Mushu just smiled and shook his head. Mulan left his tent looking confused. "I can't wait to plan the wedding," Mushu thought, "now, what should the theme be?"

Fa Zhou received a letter from his daughter. It read:

Father, Did I grow up according to plan? Did you think I was wasting my time doing things I want to do? It hurts when you and mom disapproved all along. I just wanted to make you proud. Am I ever going be good enough for you? I'm sorry that I can't be perfect. Did you know you're my hero? All the days you spent with me seem so far away, I miss you. Love, Mulan/Kong.

Fa Zhou was crushed with emotions, he felt guilt for the way he yelled at Mulan, he felt his pride for his daughter that she was willing to risk her life for the sake that he didn't have to, and the sadness that she is using her brother's name. Fa Zhou decided to reply with one simple sentence that he felt would convey how he felt perfectly. "Dear Mulan, you are and will always be my little flower." He gave the message to the messenger waiting in living room, the messenger got up and left.

**Better or worse? Let me know :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mulan Shang Forever: Thanks, your reviews are always helpful :D**

**Yingyanggirl: Thanks :)**

**Kool Broadway Reader: **

**Lizzie: Imma try but sorry in advance if I don't :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan or the other characters, Disney does.**

Chapter 5

Their only warning was a loud yell before the Hun's invaded; they quickly collected their weapons and prepared to fight. "Remember if you die today, you die in honor." After he said these words, Shang was attacked by a Hun who had a sort of shapeless lump, not a head, with pin-holes rather than eyes. Shang dodged him, while at the same time landed a punch onto the Hun's nose. Shang quickly picked up a stray sword and stab the Hun when he had lunged himself at him. Shang was shocked by the Hun's determination to deliver a fatal blow even in his dying minutes.

"You Hunny Buns are going down," answered Mushu to a taunt from one of the Huns he was up against. Even though Mushu didn't look like he was having trouble, Shang joined him. Together, they brought down the Huns that surrounded them. Shang then moved on to the other soldiers, assisting them as he did with Mushu. He saw a group of Huns take Chi FU, I should let them take him just to see how long they could put up with him, Shang thought as he raced to save Chi Fu unappreciative butt. Kong beat him there, killing three out of the five that had token Chi Fu. "Need any help," Shang asked while he killed the Hun that was creeping up behind Kong.

"Just get Chi Fu and get out of here, I'll get the last one." Shang grabbed hold of Chi Fu, who in returned screamed like the little girl his pretended not to be. "Get on a horse and go tell my father that we might need backup." Chi Fu quickly did as he said, for he didn't want to be around the fighting. Shang heard a cheer coming from his right, then his left, and then he was surrounded by cheers. Shang was confused as to why his soldiers were cheering, but then he noticed the battlefield, before it became a bloody mess, Wu Zong. Some soldiers were wounded but he didn't see any of their dead. The only dead he saw were the Huns.

Mulan was pacing in her tent, wondering what was amiss. "Something is wrong," She muttered. Mulan stopped pacing, standing still, eyes and ears being on full alert. She couldn't see or hear anything amiss, and yet something was. Mulan heard a yell, grabbed her sword, and came out of her tent; only to be confronted by a Hun. He seemed surprised that she wasn't sleeping; Mulan used this to her advantage and quickly killed him. "I didn't think killing someone would be as savage as this is," she thought as she was seeing who needed help. Mulan had no choice but to go help Chi Fu, even though he's been bullying her to no end. She had easily taken down three of the five Huns that were surrounding the bully, Shang came and took down the forth, then he took Chi Fu away while Mulan fought the fifth. Mulan didn't realize that she was getting tired and was fighting as hard, her opponent realizing this, landed his blade unto her side. Mulan felt the sword go through her armor, and then the piercing pain as it connected with her skin. She mustered up all the force that she could, and killed the Hun. "I have to go tell Mushu, he would take care of it, that way I wouldn't need to go to the medic," Mulan quietly chanted while she went to go find Mushu.

Mushu was enjoying himself, killing Huns and saving China at the same time. "Hey, Hunny buns, looks like someone about to get school." Mushu kept taunting them for he felt as if he was invincible. He was the first one to cheer when the battle was over, and he kept cheering until he saw Mulan walking over.

"Mushu, I-"Mulan didn't get to finish for Mushu interrupted her.

"Wasn't that fun? I had Huns coming up to me from east to west, front to back. I was like Hunny bun you're going get played," Mushu didn't know that Mulan had collapsed in front of him until he turned back to face Mulan. "Help, Kong is hurt, get help. " Several people had heard Mushu, and ran to get help.

"No Mushu they will find out." Mushu saw Mulan try to get up, but she collapsed in pain. "Please, Mushu, don't let them examine me, just.." Mulan didn't get to finish because Shang had walked to Mushu, and knelt by Mulan.

"What is he talking about, Mushu? What doesn't he want us to know?" Mulan tried to say something but she blacked out before she could say what she wanted.

"Mushu what is he hiding?"

"I can't tell you Captain, let him explain it. Can you promise no matter what that you'll let him explain himself to you before you make your judgment?" Mushu wondered what the Captain's answer would be.

"I can't make such a promise, but I will listen to what he has to say. Come on, we have to get Kong to a doctor." Mushu picked up his best friend, hoping that she would find a way to forgive him for taking her to a doctor, and he followed Shang into the infirmary.

Chi Fu rode long into the night in search of the General and his army, when he finally reached their camp, Chi Fu saw that Huns had invaded but were all dead. The General came up to Chi Fu and asked why he was there. Chi Fu responded with, "Sir, Huns invaded our camps too. Captain Li said that they may need assistance but since you are preoccupied, I supposed he will have to wait."

"We are free, let's go," and with that, the General led his soldiers to Wu Zong, not arriving there until dawn.

Fa Zhou had heard nothing from his daughter in the days that passed since he gave the messenger the letter; he was growing anxious as to what had befallen on his little flower. He had promised himself that he would sit by the window overlooking the front yard, just so were he would miss his daughter coming home. Fa Zhou could hardly sleep, for he was in fear that if he was to sleep, he would miss his daughter's homecoming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Starzinmieyez: I agree, and thanks for reviewing :D**

**Yingyanggirl: Thanks: P**

**Lizzie: Maybe :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Mulan, Disney does. Nor do I own the lyrics to I'll be**

**Chapter 6**

Shang and Mushu waited outside of Kong's tent, making small talk, when the doctor came out. "Captain, Mushu, she was greatly wounded and she had a fever, make sure that someone watches her for her fever might return."

"Surely you are mistaken doctor." Shang was incredulous; he looked to Mushu to see if he would back him up. "Kong couldn't be a girl, he just couldn't. Mushu, you grew up with Kong, tell the doctor that he must be wrong." It occurred to Shang that Mushu wasn't saying anything; instead he was just staring at Kong's tent. "Mushu say something or I would have you committed for treason." The doctor was just standing around looking uncomfortable.

"I couldn't get her to leave, I tried but I failed miserably. May I go sit with her Captain?"

Shang nodded his head, not knowing what to think. He began to dwell on the times he spent with Kong. "If Kong is in fact a girl, then it would explain why his voice would sometimes be very high pitched, the way he moved with a grace that is commonly found in women, and the way he would separate himself from everybody else. But, it wouldn't explain his behavior around the other soldiers, for he didn't hold his tongue. In a way, Kong reminded him of Fa Zhou's daughter, but that was impossible, or was it?" Shang rushed into Kong's tent and told Mushu to immediately go get him when she woke up; Mushu nodded and turned his attention back to Kong. Shang heard horses galloping toward the camp and went to see who it was. It turned out to be Chi Fu and his father, Shang approached his father and told him that he needed to speak with him immediately for it was urgent. Shang walked to his tent, and while waiting for his father, wrote a letter to the Emperor saying, "Please arrive here quickly for someone's life depends on it." He gave the letter to a messenger just as his father walked in. "Father, sit down for I have a lot to say and I need your help to figure out what to do."

Mushu was growing relentless; Mulan should have woken up by now. "Come on baby girl, wake up," even as he said this, Mushu knew that Mulan was getting worse. Her fever had come back and now Mushu was trying everything to get the fever to break, he went and got Shang telling him to go watch her while he went to go get the doctor, not caring that he had interrupted the Captain and the General's meeting, instead Mushu worried about finding the doctor.

Mulan returned to herself slowly, as if hiking uphill through a long, dark tunnel. It was barely lit, yet not entirely dark, because it seemed to her that she saw faces of friends that she had known and loved, passing in and out of focus as she walked. Mulan saw Mushu's face most often, and every once in a while, when the tunnel seemed endless, when it seemed to Mulan that she couldn't take another step, she thought she saw the face of Shang. He gazed down at her with concern in his eyes. Then came a day when the tunnel turned out to be too dark and steep to travel at all. It was then that Mulan was seized by a great fire in her body, when her ears grew deaf and her eyes grew blind. During those days, Mulan felt as if she couldn't hang on anymore but she kept fighting for her life. At last she could tell that the tunnel was coming to an end, Mulan opened her eyes to find that she wasn't alone. She saw Mushu sitting against the edge of her tent, snoring softly, and she saw Shang pacing back and front, deep in thought. Mulan struggled to get up and winced in pain, she had forgotten that she had gotten hurt. "But that means that they know." She realized that she had spoken aloud when Shang turned around with surprised etched onto his face.

"You're awake." Mulan saw Shang wake up Mushu, she heard them whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying, and watched Shang leave.

"What was that all about, Mushu?"

"Shang wants you to get dressed and then come outside." Mushu saw that she was about to ask something but he stopped her, "I can't tell you why Mulan, just do it." Mushu left the tent before Mulan could stop him. Mulan slowly did what she was told for she was in no hurry to see what fate awaits her. When she exited the tent Mushu escorted her to Shang's tent, inside the tent was Shang and two people she hasn't met before. The first guy was a man in his forties with a strong build, much like Shang, the second guy was around his sixties, his hair was full of black and gray, he looked like he wouldn't survive a war, much less a fist fight. Shang was the first one to see them enter.

"Fa Mulan, we have summoned you to deliver your fate." Shang was smiling which made her even for confused.

Her mind was filled with thoughts like, "Was he happy that she was going to die?" and "Who are these people?"

"The Emperor, my father the General, and myself hereby claim that you will be –"

"Executed, I know. So can we please get it over with?" Shang looked disgusted that she would say that.

"Mulan that isn't what I was going to say. What I was going to say was –"

"That I'm banned?"

"Mulan, please stop interrupting. Now, since Mushu was in this too he will also be –"

"Shang, Mushu didn't do-"Shang walked over to her putting his hands on hers, and said, "Will you please let me finish?" Mulan nodded for she was distracted by the warmth of his hands being on hers, she didn't even concentrate on what Shang was saying. "Where you even listening Mulan?" Mulan gave a sheepish smile when she shook her head no; Shang repeated what he said with a hint of laughter in his voice, "You and Mushu are heroes. When I learned that you were a girl I sent word for the Emperor to come here and I explained the situation to him and my father, and we decided that what you did was an act of heroism because you knew that you would die and yet you came. Mushu helped you and killed most of the Huns during the battle." Mulan was shocked, for no girl has ever pretending to be a boy and lived, she looked over to Mushu and suddenly wishes she hadn't; for he was dancing like crazy, jumping up and down, yelling, "I kicked Hunny buns and I liked it."

"What am I going to do with you Mushu?"

"Save China, that's what we are going to do." Mushu then excused himself, saying that he needed to go write home.

Mulan finally remembering her manners, bowed to the Emperor and the General wincing a little because of the pain in her side. "Thank you. May I return home now?"

"Yes you may," the General said. Mulan was about to exit the tent when she turned back and hugged Shang goodbye, with that, she left.

Shang was stunned; the girl he is in love was brave enough to do what he was dying to do since he saw that she was awake. The Emperor walked by him and said, "A flower that blooms in adversity is often the rare and most beautiful of all." He too then left, followed by Chi Fu.

"I agree with him, son. You don't meet a girl like that every day." Shang went and got Mushu and together they headed to the Fa's house. When they got there, Mushu left to go to his family. Shang walked along a forest path somehow knowing that he would find her by the lake; he was right. Shang approached Mulan and sat down next to her, it was then that he noticed that she was crying. "Why are you crying Mulan?"

"I thought that by going into the army I would be able to look at myself and think that I'm a girl who is worthwhile, but I was wrong I see nothing."

"Mulan, you're worthwhile to Mushu, your father, your grandmother, and if that's not good enough you're worthwhile to me because I love you." While Shang was saying this, he had gently cupped Mulan's face and when he finished talking, leaned in to kiss her; only pausing a few inches because he didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to. Mulan pressed her lips to his, sealing not only their lips, but also their whole lives for Shang knew that Mulan loved him as he loved her.

They were married a year later around summertime, Mushu of coursed planned the whole thing. Mulan and Shang said their vows filled with the overflowing of love that they shared.

Fa Zhou was happy at last, knowing that his daughter was home and safe, and when Shang asked Fa Zhou for Mulan's hand, he became overjoyed. He sat by his old friend during the wedding, and Fa Zhou and the General were getting reacquainted during the reception.

Mushu flirted Cri Kee during the reception, for he believed that she was lucky.

Shang made an announcement once everyone settled downed, "On the first day that I had met Mulan, she was singing and I thought that it would be fitting that I would sing a song now. You know, to even up the score."

Shang started singing, "The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful

Stop me and steal my breath.

And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky

Never revealing their depth.

Tell me that we belong together,

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

[Chorus:]

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

And rain falls angry on the tin roof

As we lie awake in my bed.

You're my survival, you're my living proof.

My love is alive - not dead.

Tell me that we belong together.

Dress it up with the trappings of love.

I'll be captivated,

I'll hang from your lips,

Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

[Chorus]

And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.

I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said

[Chorus:]

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your...

I'll be your crying shoulder,

I'll be love's suicide

I'll be better when I'm older,

I'll be the greatest fan of your life.

The greatest fan of your life.

...greatest fan of your life. " The room busted out in applause causing Shang to become sheepish. Shang saw his beautiful wife walked up to him and kissed him. The kiss was full of love and a promise that they will be together forever. They were interrupted by Mushu bumping into them saying, "Oh, hi, guys. I didn't know you were here. I was just walking, so now I'm done, and I'm gonna go. Bye-bye!"

Shang and Mulan walked by the lake, grazing down at their reflections, wondering what was in store for them because they knew that they weren't like most couples, for they had married for love. They went back to the reception and danced until dawn. Together, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
